The New Mutant
by Pirate Pride
Summary: The summer before the senior year at Bayville High is off to a rocky start. A new mutant named Leroy Robinson a.k.a Timequake appears and has a few outrageous demands. He demands that Xavier gives him four special women to produce his offspring. UPDATED!
1. Timequakes

**Queen of Panda Suits- At this point in time, I am sitting under a desk reading a book. The book I'm reading has nothing to do with the chapter that is below! **

**Princess Leave Winabago- Ha! And everyone thinks I'm the freak for being short... oh... I made myself sad... **

**Queen of Panda Suits- Well Princess Leave Winabago you are short. Though right now... you are sitting above me. Oh, and I am pulling glue off my hands... oh how it amuses me!!!! **

**Priness Leave Winabago- Riiight... You keep doing that. Well lets get started... We do not own anything except Leroy... Oh, the irony...**

* * *

Chapter1: Timequakes

** Summer had just begun. The mutant's were all getting involved with something. Some were getting summer jobs, while others were getting involved in relationships. Jean Gray and Scott Summers were finally together. The last day of their junior year, he gave her a dozen red roses and asked her out, saying that he had feelings for her for a long time. She accepted with a kiss that made both of them tingle.**

** Kitty and Lance, a.k.a. Avalanche, had been going out for a while and it finally started getting serious. They are always around each other and can't stand to be apart very long.**

** Tabitha and Remy, better known as Boom-Boom and Gambit, are deeply in love. They are never apart, and are truly passionate about one another. Gambit even defends Boom-Boom from any guys who may have a wandering eye.**

** The relationship that baffled them all, however, was the relationship between Rogue and Quicksilver. They don't get along very well all the time. They like to fight with each other, though, she doesn't realize just how much Quicksilver truly cares for her.**

** It was just another day at the Mutant Academy. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Around 3:00, Xavier asked some of the older mutants to come into his office for a discussion. When they are all inside, they notice a tall black man, dressed in all white; white pants, a long buttoned shirt, a white cape. The only thing not white was his jet black combat boots.**

"**Everyone, this is Leroy. He is new to the city." Xavier said once everyone was seated. **

**"Professor, you know that by closing the door, you make the students outside want to listen," Kitty said after the introduction. **

"**That will not be a problem. See, Leroy has a very special power. He causes something called timequakes, so nobody outside this room is even, shall we say, awake." Xavier responded coolly.**

**They all looked confused, in order to satisfy her own curiosity, Jean cautiously rose and walked to the entrance of the room. When she opened the heavy oak wood door, she was shocked. Everyone in the whole school was frozen in place. They all had blank looks on their faces as if all thoughts and feelings had been ripped from their person. Jean couldn't believe her eyes. She turned quickly to face the man she now knew as Leroy. "How long do these… timequakes last? And do they harm anyone?" Her voice was laced with worry. "They last for as long as I wish. As for you other question… lets just say, no one should anger me… if you get what I mean," Leroy said in his deep southern accent. The other occupants of the room exchanged glances. "Professor, not to sound rude or inconsiderate, but why are we here," Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Mutants I have called you for the soul reason of Mr. Robinson. He is going to be joining us here at the academy." Again they exchanged glances. Why would the Professor call them here for something such as that? Why did the Professor really want them here, were the questions that plagued all of their minds. "Now, Katherine please show Mr. Robinson to his room." The professor asked kindly giving Kitty a small nod. Kitty smiled as she motioned for the large man to follow her. Once the door was closed the others turned to the Professor. "Now Professor, what did you really call us here for?" Scott enquired. "I don't trust him." The others seemed slightly shocked at how direct the professor went into is point. "Sir?" Rogue questioned, her brown eyes showing her vague confusion. "I couldn't get into his mind… I didn't know of him from Cerebro… How did he escape from my finding for so many years? And why is here now? I feel something coming… I am positive it won't be good. So I asked you all here to tell you… be sure you are on your guard. See if this Leroy fellow does anything suspicious. I am going to try and get a hold of Storm and Logan. I will see if they can find any and all information on this man. Please, be careful around him." The group nodded. "Oh and Rogue, please inform Kitty of this semi-problem." "Yes Sir…" She mumbled, her own southern accent showing through. "Is that all you wished to tell us Professor?" Jean asked. "Yes, you are dismissed…" The group rose from their chairs and one by one dispatched from the room. **

** Kitty lead the man through the quiet hall way. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the still frozen mutants that surrounded her. She rapped her arms around herself as if she felt the cold that came from the bodies around her. She was surprised when she felt a large cloth being thrown over her shoulders. "Are you cold?" Leroy asked a grin spread across his dark lips. Kitty inspected the white cape he had put over her shoulders. 'Oh my god… is this guy some sort of child molester?' her mind screamed. "Umm… yeah, sort of. Like thanks." She mumbled. She didn't trust herself to speak to her full volume in fear of allowing the man hear the tremble in her voice. They took a left down another hallway until they came to large door. The brass doorknob had shown Kitty's reflection as she reached to grab it. She pushed the door open and stepped to one side to allow Leroy through. He stepped into the room with a satisfied grin. The large full sized bed was set in the middle of the dark red room. The sheets were made of satin. The soft fabric colored red. The large comforter that covers the bed was also red with a black trim. The pillows were large and fluffy. The flooring was made from cheery wood, causing a clinking sound come from his boots as he walked to the window that was on the far left wall. A dresser was put on the wall close to the door, a mirror posed over it. **

**"I hope the room is to your liking." Kitty said, staring at the hard floor.**

**She heard the clank of his heavy shoes. She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt his hand come under her chin. Slowly his large hand lifted her face so they were eye to eye. "It's perfect." Kitty couldn't help the tremble that racked her body. She took a step back away from the man. Reaching around her she peeled the white cape from her shoulders. **

**"Umm… thank you again…" turning she looked at the students once more. **

**Turning back she asked, "Do you think you might be able to unfreeze them?" Waving his big black hand the sound of chatter entered the air. "Thanks…" She mumbled once more before closing the door. A sinister smile graced his thick lips. "Anything for you my pet, anything for you…"**

* * *

Princess Leave Winabago- Well, thats the first chapter. Have anything to say about it Queen of Panda Suits?? 

Queen of Panda Suits- Yes, anything you read in this chapter may not be suitable for kids under the age of 14... lol

Princess Leave Winabago- True... so very true. Okay, well anyway readers PLEASE GIVE US SOME FEEDBACK. WE WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! Oh and we are not putting up the next chapter until we get at least 3 reviews. . Thank you and have a nice day. .

Queen of Panda Suits- So if you like the story you better review quickllly. This way you may read the next tale of our disturbing story!


	2. Dilemma

**Queen of Panda Suits: Jesus Christ who knew it could take so long to write a friggin chapter! We're like senior citizens now!**

**Princess leave Winabago: Yes well if we hadn't stopped for ice cream then we wouldn't have this problem!**

**Queen of Panda Suits: Don't blame the ice cream it didn't take us a year to eat it!**

**Princess leave Winabago: Speak for yourself!**

**Queen of Panda Suits: What is that suppose to mean?**

**Princess leave Winabago: Uhh... nothing! We do not own any of the characters except Leroy... damnit. **

**Queen of Panda Suits: The incantaion is copywrited! So MINE! Seriously though.. it's copywrited... no stealing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dilemma**

**Kitty rushed down the hall away from the room with the strange man. Questions swam through her head like a school of fish in water. What did this man want? Who was he? Why did he talk to her like that? A shiver went down her back as a feeling of disgust filled her to the very core of her being. She needed a shower… and bad. **

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Jean sat in the kitchen hovering over her latest homework… calculus. Oh how she despised it so. A hand touched her back lightly, "Hey Jean. Need any help?" The sound of Scotts voice in her ear calmed her nerves as she sighed rather wistfully. "Thank you but no. I am almost done." He nodded resting his head on her shoulder, his strong arms going around her middle. They stayed in silence for a few brief moments… "So, what do you think of this new guy?" Scott whispered. Jean shrugged, "I'm not really sure. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would come to the Institute… I mean, think about it… he's a grown man who obviously has control of his gift. Why would he want to be here?" **

"**Why wouldn't I?" **

**Scott's grip on Jeans waist tightened as the thick accent penetrated the room and their conversation. Jean swallowed nervously… he'd heard them talking. Was he going to tell the professor? Did they hurt his feelings? **

"**I'm sorry," her voice was surprisingly calm and collected… not at all of what she felt. The tall man just waved his hand in a forgiving gesture, "Not a problem hun, you are just curious is all." Scott rolled his eyes behind his dark shades. Who did this guy think he was, calling his girl hun? He had some nerve that was for sure. "Now, tell me Jean… do you have any questions for me? I will answer everything truthfully." He smiled an unnerving crocked grin. "Umm… actually no, I… I don't," She stood quickly from her chair and gathered her books, "well I should really finish this homework. Umm… talk to you both later." With a kiss to Scott's cheek she left the room. Scott stared at the man who had all but ignored his presence. Feeling eyes on him, Leroy turned his head. His deep brown eyes narrowed at the teen, "What?" he snarled. Raising an eyebrow Scott shook his head, "Nothing…" with that he left the room to find where Jean had run off to. **

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Rumors of the new mutant in the Institute spread like wild fire. Not only did every person living in the vicinity know of the stranger with the crazy powers, but so did the Brotherhood. Lance sat on the sad excuse for a couch, his brown eyes fixed on the T.V. screen before him. His shoulder length brown hair was slightly mused from his lazy day of doing nothing. His black shirt clung to his body, baggy pants hugged his waist and large boots planted on the old brown coffee table would tell anyone that he was absolutely; no doubt about it… bored. He stifled a yawn as more images of people being murdered flashed across the small screen. He shifted slowly… 'Damn, there's never anything to do around here…. I wonder what Kitty's up to…' His rather interesting thought conversation was interrupted by a pick up in the wind. **

"**Agh! What the hell are you doing Pietro?" **

**The wind stopped abruptly. Lance lowered his hands and opened his eyes. A guy about 6' stood before him. His hair was an odd silver white, cut short and kept spiky. He had on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a green shirt. His skin was pale and his eyes were a startling blue… He stared at his friend, "So are you going to tell me why you're in such a rush?" Pietro looked up, "Well… I'm going to go bother Rogue of course. Haven't seen her all weekend. She probably misses me." Lance couldn't help it, a hysterical bout of laughter filled the room at Pietro's poor excuse of seeing Rogue. **

**It was all but a second later that a short boy with green tinted skin hopped into the room. His long greasy hair clung to his neck; his beady eyes stared curiously at the two guys standing a few feet from him. With a quick jump he landed beside Lance, "What's so funny?" Lance choked back the laugh for a second, "Pietro said that Rogue has to miss him!" He lost it again, only this time he wasn't alone. Toad broke down in his own hysterics. "Oh shut up…" Pietro shouted he went unheard. The front door opened revealing Tabitha in her tight pants, short blonde hair, and belly shirt clinging to her boyfriend, Remy's arm. Remy looked down at his girl, his sharp features gazing at her lovingly, "You, my dear… live with a bunch of freaks." He said rather distastefully in his own French like accent. Tabitha nodded, "I know, sad aint it?" Then they disappeared up the stairs to do only god knows what. **

**Pietro's blue eyes glanced from one pair to the other in annoyance. He crossed his long arms over his chest, "Go ahead, keep laughing, because it's so damn funny!" Lance's mirth slowly calmed. He whipped imaginary tears from his eyes as he smiled up at his friend. "Come on Pietro, you know we're just messing with you. If you wanna go see Rogue that's your business," Lance commented amusedly. The little green man beside him nodded in agreement. **

"**Yeah, whatever." Pietro mumbled as he started for the door. "Hey Pietro!" The silver-haired boy looked over at Lance, "What?" "Don't bother her too much. She'll never do anything with you then!" Quicksilver glared at his friend before taking off in a revengeful gust of wind. Lance smoothed down his hair, chuckling to himself, 'He's gonna get his ass kicked….' He thought to himself idly. **

**_ooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Rouges heavy black boots clunked against the beige sidewalk of her favorite place in Bayville, Darson's Park. There was grass everywhere, long wispy green tendrils swaying in the soft breeze. Multiple tall oak trees dotted the wide spread area. Rouge pushed a white strand of hair behind her ear, her other arm pulling the book she held closer to her chest. She made a quick right into the grass, her shoes leaving behind a small imprinted trail. She moved across a small hill to what she had pronounced as her tree. It was the tallest oak in the park; the deep brown bark of the tree worn and weathered from age. The leaves seemed almost translucent as the sun penetrated their pigment. Rouge pushed her back against her tree, before sliding down its strong trunk. She pulled her knees up placing the recent book she had purchased, 'Crime and Punishment' atop of them. It was slowly becoming one of her new favorites; then again she was only in the third chapter. She flipped the book open to where she had left off as she began to read. **

**Pietro flew into the park leaving only wind in his wake. He came to a skidding stop at the monkey bars where few kids were playing. He ignored their curious, nervous stares as he climbed up the metal beast. His ocean eyes, trained to look for the girl found her quickly against an old oak. Pietro bit his cheek, contemplating how to approach her. Had it been any other girl from school we would only wiz by, say a quick compliment, then he's immediately welcomed by her. Rouge was different, she wasn't simple like most the ditzy girls he chased. Swallowing hard he made up his mind. With a blink, he was gone. **

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Leroy flipped open the golden clips of his white suit case. His dark brown eyes seemed to smile as his large hands pushed open the lid. He reached inside, plucking from the dark space four frames. He brought them leisurely to the mahogany dresser. One by one he set lined them in an arc formation. His large lips twisted into a gleam of white teeth. He turned his broad back to the pictures, taking quick steps to the large window. He drew the satin curtains closed, shielding the room from light. **

**Back to the suit case…. Four candles, each a different color. He sauntered towards the dresser where the frames were held, candles in hand. He gazed adoringly at the first picture with a smiling face. Blonde hair and blue eyes and a sassy smile, he placed the blue candle before it. He turned slightly to the next one, Dark brown hair and alluring brown eyes; a white candle for this one. In the middle were the two pictures he loved most. In one of the golden frames was a girl with flowing red hair and light green eyes. She was smiling towards him with a loving grace. He placed a red candle before it. Then the other, most definitely the other. No smile graced her features, a sad face with dark eyes. Her hair had fallen in her face white strands on chocolate tresses. For her a black candle. **

**He reached into the left pocket of his white slacks. From it he pulled a lighter, glittering gold engraved with a canyon. He flipped the top, a flame flickered to life. He lit the candles slowly first blue, white, red, and then black. His teeth gleamed in the candle light as he smiled at photos of Tabitha, Kitty, Jean, and Rouge. He stared at them intently as his accent braced the room:**

_**Black as night,**_

_**White as light,**_

_**You will try to hide,**_

_**You will be my bride,**_

_**The thrill of the game,**_

_**Drives me wild,**_

_**You will curse my name,**_

_**You will give me a child.**_

* * *

**Princess leave Winabago: Dum dum duuuuuummm... oooh... crazy man! **

**Queen of Panda Suits: Someone should put him on eharmony. com. Find someone his own age...**

**Princess leave Winabago: Yes, but then we wouldn't have any control over him... wait... **

**Queen of Panda Suits: Do you have any idea how to pronounce the name of the author of Crime and Punishment, let alone spell it. Buut I looove Russians and their crazy ass names. **

**Princess leave Winabago: Hence the reason we didn't put it in here... But, none the less... Time to go... again. Review! This time we aren't going to update unless we get FIVE reviews! HA TAKE THAT! Queen of Pana Suits, do you have anthing else to say?**

**Queen of Panda Suits: My butt hurts...**

**Princess leave Winabago: BYE! **


	3. Suspicions

**Princess Leave Winabago: Okay, we are back! This was a rather long time until updating and we are going to attempt to get better at that.. Inspiration has been... lacking. Sad to say that Queen of Panda Suits will not be joining me this evening for a nice friendly banter. It's 3:30 in the morning here and she is at home sleeping so you must understand. Anyways, I've kept you long enough! Back to the story! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the plot and Leroy... wow.. looks like we got the shit end of the stick**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Suspicions**

Jean slid a pale hand down Scott's strong arm. He growled approvingly into her mouth. Slowly they parted both breathing heavily. The red head bit her lower lip as she snuggled closer to Scott. Scotts head feel back against the arm of the couch him and his girlfriend were currently occupying. They were in the dimly lit living room of the institute. Most of the others were out doing something. Training, walking about… just about anything. The two decided to take advantage of the quiet emptiness, and absorb it with one another.

"Scott?" Jean's quiet voice brought him from the peace around them.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know. I just…. something bad is going to happen." She whispered.

Scott looked at the top of his girlfriends head with a blank confusion, "What do you mean something bad is going to happen?"

Jean just shook her head, "Nothing, never mind," She crawled easily up to his mouth, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Rogue's eyes traced the words on the sallow paper. She was captivated by the happenings in the main character, Raskolnikov; a man that was confronted with his pride and his alienation from human society. She could relate in a way. She herself knew what it was like to be alienated, whether on her own accord or intentionally by those around her. She looked up from the pages and stared at the view before her with thoughtful eyes. It had been a year or so since she had joined the X Men, and she still didn't feel as "at home" as Professor Xavier had suggested she would. Unlike her fellow team, she was pushed away by her gift rather then brought closer. It was because she cared about them she wouldn't get too close. She'd take their life and power if she touched them, and she feared if she ever cared enough to feel the need for a hug or to touch them in some way of affection, she'd hurt them.

A sudden wind whipped her hair about her pale face. Her eyes opened wide, the sharp gust chasing her from the focus of her thoughts. She lifted her hands, holding down her dark tresses from flying about her head. Her eyes shut tightly attempting to block the dirt and sand from burning her chocolate orbs any more then it already had. She felt the book slip from her knees and land on the ground next to her.

Almost as fast as it had come, the wind ended. Rogue blinked her eyes getting the few grains of sand and dirt from her vision. She lowered her hands slowly, half expecting the random weather to occur 

again. Instead, she heard something that she told herself was much worse; the frustrating voice of the cause of her now bad hair-day, Pietro.

"Well hello Roguie."

Rogue groaned inwardly, 'Why?'

She glared up at the quirky boy, "What do ya want Speedy?"

He gave a mock gasp and look of hurt, "What? I can't just say "hi" to one of my old team mates?"

Rogue narrowed her chocolate eyes even more, "No."

He moved to crouch before her, his baggy jeans skimming the slightly damp grass, "Rogue that hurts. Here I was hoping you'd want to see me."

The girl scoffed leaning back into the worn wood of her tree, "Meh want to see you? Please, Ah never want to see you."

Pietro stared at her for a moment, completely silent. His icy gaze penetrated hers, trying to read the many thoughts that must have been swimming through her head. He saw the slight glint in her eye, the one that told him she didn't mean it. That she didn't absolutely hate having him around. His confidence revived immediately. He moved to sit beside her, carefully, so as not to touch her skin, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

He dropped his voice to husky whisper, "You know you love having me around."

She turned her head, her mouth coming dangerously close to his. She could feel his warm breath on her black painted lips.

Pietro felt his throat go dry. He licked his already parted lips. All he'd have to do was lean…

"Get away from meh."

The words were like a sudden slap to the face… no they were worse then a slap to the face. It was the denial of something he wanted. Then again, maybe the denial wasn't such a bad thing… she'd have his mind if he got too close. Then, she'd know… she'd know all about his little trysts with the many girls from school. She'd know about the many times he had dreamed of her, and even pretended he was with her when in reality, he was with some other.

Just as carefully as he had done, he pulled his arm away from her, but he stayed close enough to brush her covered knee with his own.

Rogue, knowing that was as good as she would get turned her attention back to the view of the park. She could feel his eyes on her. She was surprised he hadn't been blabbering for the last 32 seconds.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice was soft, and less arrogant then its norm.



Rogue stayed quiet ignoring his question.

"Rogue?"

"Pietro, if you're gonna keep sittin their then least you can do is stay quiet." Rogue snapped.

Pietro snorted and looked away, none-the-less doing as the girl asked and staying silent. Had it been anyone else he would have disregarded their wishes and kept on asking questions, and annoying them to the point of insanity, but this was Rogue, and for her… he could do as she wanted.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Black eyes stared at the two through slick binoculars. He licked his dark lips, the corners lifting up into a wicked smile. That girl was the dark one of the bunch. She hated everything and everyone… no… that wasn't true. She didn't hate everyone….

Leroy turned his harsh gaze to the boy perched next to the young girl. That boy... if anyone became a problem for him with Rouge as he heard she was called, it would be him. He could read the way the silver haired little punk watched her with hungry icy eyes. The boy wanted what he would soon claim as his own. It was too bad… when the time came for the girls to return home with him, this speedy little rat would find himself too slow.

* * *

**Princess Leave Winabago: I know it's short! But, I'm tired! Next time it's going to be nice and long... Going to work on it tomorrow! We promise! Now you see that button in the corner with the review! CLICK IT!!**


	4. Thief

**Queen of Panda Suits: I LIVE!! **

**Princess Leave Winabago: Yay! She's back! **

**Queen of Panda Suits: I would have helped with the last chapter but SOMEBODY didn't tell me she was writing it!**

**Princess Leave Winabago: I'm sorry it was late and you had something to do in the morning! **

**Queen of Panda Suits: My tea is delicious!**

**Princess Leave Winabago: That's good to know but we really must get started! **

**Queen of Panda Suits: Disclaimer! Again nothing in this chapter is copyrighted expect Leroy. Please enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thief**

It was always so strange for her; to come to a place where she wouldn't normally be welcomed. Then again… that's the price you pay for friendship. Doing things that you wouldn't normally want to just so you can see the sloppy grin of your best friend. Tabitha flipped her blonde hair from her face as she stared up at the towering institute with shadowed cerulean eyes. As much as she loved Kurt as her best friend… she was still hesitant as to coming back to this place; even more so the last few weeks. It seemed her belonging kept disappearing. Alright, so it didn't just seem like it… they really were. It had started almost a week ago.

_FLASH BACK_

_Tabitha walked through the dim hall of The Institute. Her thin arm was laced through the muscular, fuzzy, blue one of Kurt. They were returning to his room to retrieve her things after having been downstairs having a rather large movie fest, with plenty of popcorn and other sweet assortments. She grinned up at him. _

"_Fuzzy that was an awesome movie!"Tabitha gushed happily, tugging on his fur. _

"_Veah, I can't believe you haven't see it yet," Nightcrawler said, wincing lightly at the light pain that came from her grip on his hair._

_Tabitha giggled as the twisted look on his face. She loosened her grip watching the relief flood his features. Poor guy, to be naturally be a fuzzy monster. A very cute, sweet, fuzzy monster… she wondered what it was like to never be able to walk around outside in his natural body without being starred at and to have people run and scream in fear. She cuddled closer to him, rubbing her pale cheek against his arm, relishing in the comfortable warmth. _

"_You're really comfortable, you know that fuzzy?" _

_Kurt grinned, "Vat is good to know, Tabitha." _

_She giggled, if she hadn't been going out with Remy, Kurt would definitely had been a possibility, but she was in love with the French accent of her beloved boyfriend… among other things. _

_It was only a few short more steps to the Kurt's room. Her eyes went wide as freezing chill ran down her spine. Everything seemed to slow around her. Then as soon as it had happened, it ended. She and Nightcrawler stopped before his door. The glanced at each other, silently asking one another if what they had just experienced happened to the other person. _

_Tabitha shrugged, "Maybe we just hit a cold spot or something?" _

_Nightcrawler looked skeptical but nodded none-the-less. He grabbed the silver door knob, his eyes widening at how frozen the handle felt. _

_Tabitha watched the way his face scrunched up in thought, his lip quirking up to the side his eyes suddenly become distant. She placed her hand over his calmly, helping him turn the door's handle. He glanced at her, his features smoothing back to normal giving his trademark sloppy grin. _

"_Must have veen nothing," he whispered. _

_Tabitha smiled stepping into the "surprisingly" blue room. It was his favorite color after all. From the walls, to carpet, to the sheets, duvet and very pillows; everything was as blue as his skin and fur. So much blue could really cause a girl to have a spasm, it needed other colors. She had attempted on many occasions to get him to at least change the bed to something else, black, red… anything but blue. He would only refuse. _

_Her black rimmed eyes glanced around for her purse. She looked around, annoyance bubbling under skin. She turned towards Kurt, her eyes confused and frustrated. _

"_Where's my purse!?" _

_Nightcrawler blinked in confusion and shock, "Vhat do you mean? Isn't it under the bed vhere you usually put it?" _

_She huffed, crossing her arms over her ample chest, "It's not there!" _

_That's when it happened again. A feeling of becoming frozen enveloped her skin, the hairs on her arms standing on end. Then it was over. _

"_Vhat the…" _

_Tabitha glanced back at Kurt. Slowly she followed his astonished gaze to the bed. There was her bubble gum pink bag, sitting innocently on the sheets. Her jaw dropped… 'What the hell?'_

_End Flash Back_

Many times after that first occurrence, the same thing happened multiple times. Kurt had gone to the professor, who in turn could find no explanation for what had transpired. Now as she stood in front of the building, she didn't have anything with her. She refused to lose any more possession from this weird… thing? That could be the only thing she could have called it. Kurt had latched on to the prospect of a ghost haunting the institute. The others students would grin, say "Yeah sure," and continue on their way. There was another explanation… but… no one really wanted to find it. Tabitha had a feeling that some of the students were afraid to find that it really could have been a ghost.

Blowing a stubborn strand of hair from her face she proceeded up the steps to the door. She rung the door bell, the chimes could be heard echoing down the many halls. The door creaked and Tabitha placed a smirk on her face.

"Well fuzzy it's about…" She stopped.



Rather then her furry friend who had answered the door, it was a tall man with dark skin and blinding white clothes. The way he wore them, he could easily be mistaken for an olden day pimp. Her blood ran cold, suddenly feeling rather nervous in his presence. A crooked smile carved his lips.

"You must be Tabitha, Kurt's friend, correct?" His thick accent made her shiver.

"Uh… yeah." She moved her arms in front of her subconsciously… She felt naked under his intense dark stare.

A familiar 'bamph' made Tabitha sigh inwardly in relief. The fuzzy blue boy looked just as confused at seeing the man as she did. The man only continued to smile.

Unsure what to really do, Kurt stepped beside Tabitha, "Uh, Tabitha, Vhis is a new member of our team Leroy, aka Timequake."

Tabitha smiled nervously, "Nice to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual." He said the grin still plastered like it was etched in stone on his face.

Tabitha felt like she was being swallowed by the tension in the air. She tugged nonchalantly on Nightcrawlers arm, alerting him that she would like to go.

The boy raised his head looking into Leroy's eyes, "Vell it is time that ve go. Ve have some things to do. I vill talk to you later."

Tabitha nodded, attaching herself to Kurt's arm, "Bye."

The man waved, and watched as the two 'bamphed' away, "Good bye love," he whispered, pulling from his pocket a small black ribbon he had found in the girls purse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nightcrawler and Tabitha walked in silence towards his room.

"GOD DAMNIT NOT AGAIN!"

The shout stopped the pair. They turned around, watching as a very angry Rogue stomped from her room.

"Vhat is the matter Rogue?" Kurt asked his sister.

Rogue brushed a strand of white hair behind her ear, her annoyance showing plainly on her pale face.

"My damn brush disappeared!" Her cheeks were flushed as the thought of another of her personal items playing Houdini filled her mind.



Kurt stepped toward his sister, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"It is okay sister, ve can always get you a new one!"

'Always an optimist…' Tabitha thought wryly.

"No! Ah am getting tired of this! First my i-pod goes missin, then the headphone, my pillow, a few shirts, and now my hairbrush! This is not okay! Ah am done with this…"

"Rogue? Like, did you take my eye liner?" Kitty's perky tone accompanied Rogue's rant.

The goth girl turned her raging eyes to the brunette, "No, ah didn't take your liner!"

Tabitha watched at Kitty blinked confused. So it wasn't just her who had been stolen from, these other two had a little thief as well. She wondered if there was anyone else who had this problem. Queue the pissed off red head.

Jean practically ran at them, her eyes were a dark shade of emerald and her hair was sticking up at odd ends and angles.

"Who did it?!" Her voice trembled with emotion.

Rogue crossed her arms, "Who did what?"

Jean snapped her eyes on Rogue, "Who stole my shampoo and conditioner!"

Kurt blinked, 'Damn girls get upset over odd things. They could always buy more…'

He felt eyes burning into him. He looked up meeting the very livid eyes of Jean.

"I heard that…" Her voice was menacing.

Nightcrawler winced, hiding behind Tabitha.

Tabitha watched at the three glared, shouted and threatened one another. Finally the blonde rose her hand, three little glowing, yellow, balls of energy formed in her hand. She blew them from her hand watching as they rolled between the three girls. They went of like firecrackers, making a lot of noise and very little damage. She'd been practicing.

Six eyes fell on her, each burning in frustration. She placed her hands on her hips.

"All of you are missing things and yet you are STILL arguing with one another. I could very well be blaming you! I'm missing things too, and I don't even live here!"

The others just stared at her now, the intense gazes having softened the slightest bit.

Tabitha continued, "So obviously you must have a…"

"GHOST!"



All eyes turned on Kurt, each pair skeptical of his sanity.

"Or a thief." Tabitha muttered her own ocean gaze on the furry blue boy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rogue didn't know what to think. It had been almost an hour since Tabitha had broken up the small group of bitchy girls, she included. She rolled over onto her stomach, feeling the mattress shift under her to accommodate her weight. She pulled the one soft, feather pillow she had left under her chin. Her arms wrapped around it in a tight hug. She pulled her right hand's glove off, moving her now exposed fingers over the soft black duvet. She pet it like she would an animal, with light, slow strokes.

Her mind was cluttered with unnerving thoughts. An actual thief in the house? Sure, she had been blaming Kitty and Jean, as the other two had done the same, but she wouldn't have felt the need to do anything. The thought that someone else was taking her things made her feel violated, and the things they were taking! Hairbrushes, eye liner, shampoo? Either this person had a need to get clean or they had a rather odd fetish. Sure, she could understand stealing an i-pod outside the institute, but last Christmas the professor had given everyone in the house one. It was a very welcomed present by the students.

The sound of the mahogany door opening and closing brought her from her revere. She turned her head, watching Kitty tip-toe towards the closet.

"Ah'm not sleeping you know."

Kitty jumped. She spun around her eyes wide.

"Oh my God Rogue! You like scared the bejebbers out of me!"

"Bejebbers?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, bejebbers!"

She couldn't stop the slight smile that tainted her normally pouting lips. The perky girl always did have a problem with swearing… and it amused Rogue to no end. She shook her head.

"Damn Kitty, just swear will ya?" Though it sounded harsh, Rogue still wore the smile.

"Like, no I won't swear. It's not right to like, do." Kitty countered.

Rogue rolled onto her side pushing aside her fluffy pillow. She stared at her uncovered hand. Kitty glanced at her, noticing the look in her friend and roommates dark eyes.

She moved easily to the side of Rogue's bed, placing a pale hand on her clothed shoulder.

"Rogue? What's wrong?"

Rogue opened her mouth to say the typical 'nothing'; but something happened. A rush of cold air enveloped around them. It was like an icy clawed hand wrapping around their torsos. Being covered in a blanket of snow would have been warmer then the feeling that surrounded their bodies. They both stared at one another with shocked expressions.

The normal warmth of body heat began to return. Rogue's breath rushed out of her body, a small cloud of air forming before her mouth. Neither bothered to speak they only stood and walked through their room to the door and out into the hall. Rogue, having grabbed her glove, placed it back on her hand. She stepped out first. Everything was quiet and so calm, no one was moving. Kitty worried her bottom lip with her teeth. It was just like the first time Timequake had been there. Something clicked….

"Rogue…"Kitty started to say but was interrupted.

"ROGUE! KITTY!" The two girls turned at the sound of Jean's voice. She was being accompined by Tabitha.

"Are you two alright?" The red head asked.

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, we're fine. What in the hell is going on though?" She asked.

"It's him."

The three girls turned to Kitty.

"What?" Tabitha asked, her perfect eyebrow rising in question.

Kitty looked up, her eyes full of fear, "This is a timequake… Leroy is doing this."

Jean's eyes narrowed, "Then we're going to see him!"

The other two nodded in complete agreement. They were on their way in seconds, walking through the many halls, swerving around their friends, and fellow teammates who were frozen in time. The group stopped at the oak door. Jean raised her hand ready to knock. Rogue pushed forward, turned the knob and opened the door wide.

It shouldn't have been as shocking as it was. But none of them could deny the power the was emitting from the tall man before them. His lips turned up in a knowing secretive smile.

"Hello ladies, is their something I can help you with?"

Tabitha crossed her arms over her chest, the feeling of being naked returning but she spoke none-the-less, "Yeah, you can tell us did you freeze all the people in the institute?"

His grin widened, "Yes, I did."

The scene was so familiar to Kitty, she had been here before asking the same thing she asked now, "Can you like, unfreeze them?"

Leroy leaned against the tall bed post, his muscular arms crossing before him, "Yes, I can."

A silence enveloped around them, no one said a word. He made no move to remove his timequake.

Jean raised her eyes to meet his.

"Will you remove the timequake?"

"No."

* * *

**Princess Leave Winabago: Oh... my...God! **

**Queen of Panda Suits: ... Who steals Shampoo?**

**Princess Leave Winabago: Obviously crazy man does.**

**Queen of Panda Suits: Well he stole Rogue's hairbrush and Jean's Shampoo... he has a hair fetish.**

**Princess Leave Winabago: Yes well... Yeah...**

**Queen of Panda Suits: Review or WE STEAL YOUR SHAMPOO!! **

**Princess Leave Winabago: BYE!! **


	5. Gone?

**_Princess Leave Winabago_**- Hello everyone! It's been a really long time since Queen of Pandasuits and I have last written. Alright... been about 6 months and we are sorry!!!! But that is why this chapter is the longest out of all of them! And, we promise to try and get these out faster! Now, I know you are all thinking, "Where is Queen of Panda suits?" Well, she is busy today so I must introduce this all on my own. :[

Well, the two of us have a mini shout out! It seems we have one constant fan who has reviewed every chapter!! :D

WE LOVE YOU BUFFYCORVIN!!!!! 333

Mkay, so now that I have taken up enough of your time... HERE WE GO!!! :]

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gone? **

"Can you drive any slower?" Pietro growled, his silver eyes glaring into the back of Lance's head.

The boy in question glanced in his rear view mirror at his white haired friend in the backseat of his forest green jeep. He sighed; it had been the third time in the last three minutes that Pietro had asked the damned question. Taking another quick look in the mirror he said, "You don't have to be in the car, you could very well run there."

"Yeah, just let me do that so that I can be shot at. Ha! How about not, you could just drive faster!"

Lance rolled his dark eyes, moving his irritated gaze to the road. Why Pietro wanted to even come with him and Remy was beyond him. Then again, he did know, Rogue, the goth who had claimed his friend's heart. How, he wasn't quite sure; she was angry, sarcastic, and hated his guts, didn't create much of a passion between them. He slouched slightly in his chair as Pietro's incessant whining penetrated his thoughts.

"We need to go faster! Speed is a good thing and…"

"PIETRO! SHUT-THE-HELL UP!" Lance shouted, "Why the hell are you even coming? You have no reason to be there! You said it yourself; you were only going because you were bored! What makes you think you will be any LESS bored at the institute?"

Pietro stared in shock for a moment before shaking his head quickly, riding of the surprise. He fell back into the seat cushions, crossing his arms over his chest. He pouted, turning to look out the window. Why was he going? Sure, he was bored at the brotherhood house, but that was normal. It was when Remy and Lance announced they were going to see Tabitha, who had been gone two hours past her 'curfew', and Kitty, that he suddenly really wanted to go with them. But… why? What was he going to do there, hope to get a glimpse of Rogue? Hope to maybe… just maybe touch her clothed arm or catch the scent of her perfume? Hope to hear her southern voice echo into his ears? … Hope she would let him hug her… kiss her? Yeah… that was what he wanted, but he wouldn't admit to it. He couldn't tell his friends that more than half the night his dreams revolved around her face. How in his dreams he would hold her… kiss her… make love to her…. No that couldn't and wouldn't be said.

"Well? Are we going to get an answer out of you?"

Lance's irritated tone cut through Pietro's depressed thoughts. He looked forward and into the rear view mirror, meeting Lance's gaze. He knew that what Lance would see in his own eyes would be a cold reverie, a steel wall that wouldn't reveal his feelings, only a blank sheet with no words.

"I'm going to make sure you don't get your bitch pregnant. My father wouldn't be too happy about that."

Lance's scowl transformed into a smirk, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Pietro bellowed, his face seething in anger… so much for a cool façade.

"That I get to be with the girl I want to be with. You're jealous that Roguey doesn't want you. Oh boo-who, the only girl you really want you can't have! She won't be your whore." Lance cackled, a grin decorating his lips.

Pietro moved fast, his hands closing around Lance's throat, his voice was a deadly whisper, "I could have her if I wanted her… and if you ever speak of her in such a manner again, I swear to you I will rip out your throat."

Lance coughed swerving the car to the side of the road as the lack of oxygen made his face turn a deathly hue, "Okay… let…let go." Pietro squeezed harder, "Say you're…"

A loud thwack rang through Pietro's ears; he released Lance's neck as he pulled his arm to him rubbing his elbow joint. He turned his angry gaze to Remy, who leveled him with a stare of his own as he put his metal staff back into his jacket,

"That is enough; the two of you act as if you are children. Grow up!" The sound of Lance gulping in air as he maneuvered the jeep back into position on the road echoed throughout the car. With one hand still on the wheel he rubbed his now sore neck. Silence enveloped the group, and anger radiated from them creating a tension that could be felt. The three minutes that it took to finish the trip to the institute seemed like three hours. When the towering mansion came into view, Lance sat up straighter, a small smile lifting his lips at the thought of seeing Kitty. Beside him, Remy sat up straighter as well, his chestnut colored eyes narrowing in impatient suspicion.

Pietro shifted in his seat as he lent forward to stare up at the mountain of brick and overgrown vines. He wet his lips with his tongue, as nervousness consumed him. The car came to a rolling stop at the gate; Lance lowered his window and leaned his head out the window. He pushed a button on a small box, he cleared his throat,

"Hey, I'm here to see Kitty. Open up the gate." He released the button and waited for a haughty reply, something he got every time he came here; but… today, there was none. Lance arched an eyebrow in confusion, and repeated his action,

"Hey, X-Geek, open the damn gate!" Again, no reply came.

Pietro moved forward in his seat, his curiosity eliminating his nervousness and previous anger. Something just didn't seem right, he popped the lock on the door and pushed it open stepping out onto the gravel laden ground. The air was chilled even though there was suppose to be a high of 89. He turned to his friends at the sound of two car doors slamming simultaneously. His stomach clenched with worry,

"Something isn't right…"

"No shit," Lance muttered.

Remy shot them both a look, "Quiet, the two of you!"

Lance and Pietro fell silent, knowing it was better to follow an order at this time. Remy dug his hand into his pocket retrieving an ace of hearts, "We will have this gate open in a moment…" He flicked his wrist and it began to glow.

Pietro's eyes went wide, "No!" He ran forward and grabbed the card, throwing it in the opposite direction just before it exploded.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Remy growled, "We need to get in!"

"Yes and if we make ton's of noise doing so, don't you think we will alert whoever, or whatever is on the other side?"

Remy huffed in irritation but made no move to argue with Pietro, "Then how do you suggest we get inside?" Lance raised an eyebrow; waiting for Pietro's so called brilliant response.

"Simple, we overload the system," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right… and how pray tell do you expect to do that?" Lance questioned.

Pietro moved towards the small box and placed his hands on it. He became a blur as small sparks flew from the box. The gate creaked and groaned as it opened slowly. When enough space was left between the two gates Pietro removed his hands and took a step back to observe his handiwork. He motioned proudly with his hand,

"See, simple."

The other two rolled their eyes as they walked through the open gate, Pietro following behind them. As they walked they noticed something strange about the surrounding land; trees were frozen in mid-breeze and squirrels held in mid-jump and scatter. There seemed to be no life at all; the silence enveloped them allowing them to hear their every step and breathe. Pietro felt his heart beat against his ribs as they came closer and closer to the mansion.

"What do you think happened here?" Lance asked, as he scanned the area.

"Something a mutant did… that is for sure…" Remy mumbled, keeping himself alert to all the things around him.

Pietro ran a hand through his spiked shock of white hair, something he tended to do when nervous or worried… at the moment, he was both. Not a sound reached any of them as they moved on; not a single X-Man was seen… where were they all? The group made the short trip up of the stairs to the large oak double doors of the institute.

Lance hesitated, before reaching out and pushing on the handle; the door opened. He glanced back at the other two who were staring at him, waiting for him to step inside; he did. A small shout escaped his throat as he jumped back in fear, knocking into Remy who fell into Pietro with an 'oomph'. Pietro pushed Remy off of him,

"What the hell is the matter with you Lance?"

Lance turned wide-eyed to look at Pietro, "It's Logan!"

Remy glanced around, drawing out two cards, "Where?"

Lance shook his head, "No! No! I mean inside! Logan is just like the squirrels and the trees!" He pointed towards the door, "He's just frozen there!"

Pietro stared at Lance as if he had two heads. His lip twitched as he attempted to hold back the rising laughter in his throat. He couldn't… a bout of laughter erupted from him and echoed through out the silence. A moment later, Remy joined him. The two cackled like hyenas as Lance stared at the two, his arms crossed over his chest and looking rather irritated.

"Are you two done yet?"

Pietro and Remy sucked in deep gulps of air as they attempted to right themselves and calm down. Remy grinned, "I am sorry, you just seemed so scared. Like a little girl who thought she saw the boogie monster."

Lance glared, "I'm not a little girl!"

Remy nodded, "Of course not."

"Alright, alright. Now if you wouldn't mind, maybe we should figure out what's going on. You both can make fun of me later. We have work to do," Lance muttered.

Remy and Pietro agreed and took a step inside to see what had made Lance jump. As he had said, Logan was standing by the door frozen in mid-step, his face contorted in its usual scowl. His hair stood perfectly as usual and his claws had been retracting from his skin, barley two centimeters. They continued to observe their surroundings, everyone was in a similar frozen state as Logan, movements paused and all. Remy turned to look at Pietro,

"Take a run around the house quickly. See if you can find Tabitha, Kitty or the professor."

'And Rogue,' Pietro thought to himself as he nodded. He took a quick glance at Lance before taking off in a small cloud of dust.

Five minutes passed before Pietro came back. Remy and Lance both stood, waiting for the news of their girlfriends. Pietro shook his head, "None of them are here. Well, the professor is, but not Kitty or Tabitha… Jean and Rogue are missing too."

Two pairs of brown eyes went wide with fear, anger, and pain.

"What do you mean Kitty isn't here?" Lance shouted.

"I mean I couldn't find her! Not anywhere!"

"Then you didn't look hard enough!" Remy growled.

"Don't tell me that! Rogue isn't here either! Do you think I would just not look for her?" Before he could stop himself, the words had flown out. He looked away, annoyed with himself. Remy and Lance fell silent, not really sure what to say.

"We're sorry, Pietro." Lance whispered.

Pietro shrugged, "We should try to wake up Logan and the Professor. They will know what needs to be done, and who might have done this."

Remy took a step towards Logan, "I agree," he pulled back his fist, "Always wanted to do this…" he let his fist fly, knocking into Logan's nose causing his head to whip back. The color that had moments before been lacking began to flood back. Around them, noise began to come back; starting out as a hum in the background, to the normal sound level. A growl erupted from the man in front of them as he held his nose in confusion, "what the hell just hit…" he looked up, meeting Remy's gaze, "you."

Remy grinned, "Me."

Logan made to jump at him in anger, but Lance stepped in front of him.

"Get out of the way kid," Logan growled.

Lance shook his head, "No, we have something more important to do, and we need your help."

Logan slowly stood up straighter, his eyes narrowed at the teen, "And what is more important?"

Pietro stepped forward his eyes serious, "Rogue."

Logan suddenly went back into attack mood, the familiar 'slink' of his claws echoing in their ears. The other people around them watched curiously.

"What is the matter with Rogue, tell me now or I will kill you."

"She is missing, along with Kitty, Jean, and Tabitha." Lance announced.

Logan looked between the three, "Let's get to the professor…" The others nodded in agreement as they followed Logan up the stairs to the Professors office.

They followed Logan up the long stairs to the first landing. Pietro took a quick surveillance, looking for exits, traps, or anything else that could become of later use. Having grown up searching for such things, it became a habit to just do it naturally and in seconds. A line of ceiling to floor windows could serve as a quick escape if need be, and the cherry wood wall on the opposite side of the hall was covered with pictures and trophies that could be used as potential weapons. The floor was wood underneath the hall length Persian rug, which could cause some problems when running at full speed. As far as he could tell, there weren't any traps, but something told him not to judge too lightly; after all, the X-Men were annoying… not stupid. He could see Remy doing the same as himself, sizing up the area, making sure that nothing was out of place or a threat to his safety. Lance, who had been here multiple times, didn't seem as worried. He must trust the X-Men more than Pietro had thought.

"The Professor's office is right around the corner," Wolverine glanced back at Pietro who was falling behind, "Keep up Bub, you won't find any of the traps."

Pietro turned his silver eyes on Logan but said nothing. He was right, he wouldn't and couldn't find the traps, but as he had thought and as Logan had just mentioned, they were there.

The door they stopped at was a glossy oak with golden handles. Two voices could be heard on the other side, one calm and collected, the Professor, and one frustrated and rushed.

"I can't find her anywhere!" the frustrated voice traveled through the door. Logan huffed, "…I guess Summers has found Jean missing…" his fist connected with the door, creating a booming knock.

"Come on in Logan," the always serene Professor called.

Remy and the group followed Logan in as he pushed open the door. The room was simple; two of the four walls were covered with books of all kinds from floor to ceiling. A desk was placed in the center of the room and behind it, two large windows. A distinct scent of leather clung to the air, reminding Remy of a therapist's office. A globe was placed in the right hand corner, closest to the door. Two vacant low backed leather chairs were placed in front of the mahogany desk where the Professor sat and next to him a flustered looking Cyclops.

"Afternoon Charles," Logan said gruffly.

"Logan it's good to see you. What may I help you with?"

Logan moved forward taking a seat in one of the two leather chairs. He placed his hands on his knees as he lent back, "It seems we have a problem."

Professor Xavier turned to the three boys still standing awkwardly by the door, "Please, sit down. I'm guessing this is a rather large scaled problem if you are here."

Slowly they moved closer, eyeing Scott as they did. Remy took the place in the other chair while Lance and Pietro stood on either side of him. Pietro met Scott's shade covered eyes, but knew he was staring at him. Out of the three of the Brotherhood in the room, he knew he was the least trusted. He turned back when he heard Logan speak,

"Well Charles, I'm guessing we are here for the same reason Scott is. Kitty, Jean, Tabitha, and Rogue are missing," his words were short, sweet and to the point. Never could expect much else from a man like Logan, who never liked things complicated.

Xavier nodded, "Yes, Scott has told me Jean was missing, but Kitty, Rogue and Tabitha who doesn't even live here… now that raises some questions," The Professor turned his all seeing gaze on Pietro, "Why did you boys come here… and was there anything strange going on when you arrived?"

Remy spoke first, ignoring that the question was directed towards Quicksilver and not himself, "Tabitha, my girlfriend, had come here earlier today and was expected back over three hours ago. I called her phone and got no answer, I wanted to know what was taking her so long so I came here to find out. Lance was here to see Kitty and Pietro… well, we're still unclear as to why he came."

Pietro shot him a glare before turning back to the Professor, "I had nothing better to do…" there was a hint of a smile on Xavier's face but he said nothing that would give away as to why.

"Yeah, okay we don't really care as to why you came, was there anything weird going on?" Scott's impatient tone cut through the room like a knife. The Brotherhood turned irritated eyes on him as Lance spoke, "Well, if you would let us finish…" he looked once again toward the Professor, "Yeah, there was something really odd about it. Everyone was just frozen, and the air was cold like early winter."

Xavier's face turned grave, "I see."

Scott seemed to notice the sudden change, "Professor, do you know what happened?"

Logan leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees as if he needed to be closer so he could hear more clearly.

The Professor turned his chair from his desk and made the short trip to the window. He stared out at the grass, and young students playing in the fields and practicing their gifts with their fellow mutants. If only every mutant could be so peaceful.

"Charles?" Logan questioned, his eyes narrowed in hesitant curiosity.

"What Lance has described is called a timequake, which is when all things and people are frozen in suspended time in one given area…"

Scott stared at Professor Xavier, "You mean Leroy did this?"

Remy sent a questioning gaze at Scott and asked the question that the others had surfaced in their minds, "Who's… Leroy?" his thick French accent drew out the name, as if testing it.

"He is a new mutant here at the institute. He came a few weeks ago, and his gift… is the ability to control and create timequakes," Charles explained.

Scott slammed his fist onto the desk scattering papers to the floor, "I told you he couldn't be trusted!" Something clicked in his head, "wait... Professor, I thought he was the only one who could break the timequake. How did they get us to 'unfreeze'?"

"There must be a time limit on his power. By letting it run out of time, he gave himself enough time to get away with the girls. But… we can't be so sure he was the one who took them, or even as to why he would take them. There is always a reason for people to do things, perhaps his is not as cruel as we think," Xavier muttered.

Before anyone could reply, another knock sounded on the door, "Professor?"

"Ah, Wolfbane, please come in."

A small redhead with two short pig-tails entered, and walked towards the desk. She looked nervously at the others standing in the room, "Pro...Professor, I found a letter addressed to you… and its market urgent."

Xavier turned his back on the window and glided back to his desk. He extended his hand with a gentle smile, "Thank you my dear."

She placed the envelope in his hand with a small smile before rushing away, closing the door softly behind her.

Everyone was silent as the Professor opened the letter. He unfolded the paper slowly and skimmed the words quickly. His face became sullen; he looked up at the men around the room.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Scott asked his voice edged with worry.

"It's Leroy's demands," he passed the paper to Scott, who took it and read it aloud,

"_My new dearest friends at the institute; I feel I must thank you for your hospitality and the women you have so easily and readily supplied me with. They are just what I was looking for and needed, girls of different personality's and grand abilities that will serve the children I create with them well. Oh, but you have yet to know that… yes that is correct, I am going to use the lovely women as my concubines who will birth my children. Each of them has a distinct and powerful gift that, combined with my own, will create children who could not and will not be stopped in their future. Now, I am sure that the boyfriends of my amour's Jean, Katherine, and Tabitha will come and try and stop me, but that is where I create my warning. If any of you try to come and stop me, or take my lovelies from me, I will freeze this earth and destroy it piece by precious piece. Then they will be mine, and I can use them to repopulate this world with unstoppable mutants. Make the right decision, because either way they are mine, just at different costs. _

_Leroy Robinson"_

The men in the room were silent. Remy held the arms of the chair with a vice like grip. Lance teeth ground together in anger and Scott's hands became shaking fists. Logan was glaring at the ground in silence.

Pietro stared out the window his face vacant but he could feel his heart slam against his chest as adrenaline flowed through his veins. He hadn't mentioned a man for Rogue, a savior. He didn't know that out of the four who were missing, he'd be the one who would fight the hardest because she didn't know how he felt.

Scott looked between them, "He intends to make them his wives and make them bare his children.... At least he took Rogue. Hopefully he will try her first before the others."

Logan and Pietro stared at Scott in horror and anger. Logan stood swiftly, the chair he was sitting in flying behind him, "Are you telling me you want him to rape Rogue? Why? So you can save your own girl?"

Scott glared, "At least if he tries to get Rogue first she can drain him and kill him with a single TOUCH. Sex involves touching, you do realize this! If he were to go for any of the others then they would most likely become impregnated easily! It can't happen with Rogue!"

Pietro took a step towards Scott, "I think you just don't want the redheaded bitch to have a bastard without you!"

Remy and Lance stayed silent, neither wanted to get into this argument. As long as their own girls weren't spoken of, then all could and would be fine… they'd make sure of it. Not to mention… a pissed of Logan and Pietro didn't seem like good odds for anyone; speed and the ability to heal… not all that lucky for laser eyes.

"That is enough! We are not going to let anything happen to any of these girls," The Professor shot them all hard stares before turning to Scott, "The chances of Leroy using Rogue first is slim. He knows of each of their gifts and will need to find a way to impregnate her without touching her. That could take some time, not to mention the child will be touching her so she would most likely kill it. No, he will use someone else first. Either way, none of them will be harmed. I will use Cerebro to locate him. Then we will make further plans. Until then you boys are welcome to stay at the institute and search for any clues that may have been left behind."

No one said anything only nodded; Pietro and Scott held each others angry stare but nodded as well.

"Now, if you will excuse me."

At the notion of a dismissal the five left, each entering the hall and going their separate ways… all except two. The door closed behind Scott and Pietro,

"Don't think for a second I am going to trust you, Pietro. You have no reason to be here, someone you care about is not in danger," Scott muttered.

Pietro turned to him, his silver eyes gleaming with hate and anger, "I don't expect you to trust me, but I have as much reason to be here as you do. Since no one else is going to be willing to take care of Rogue, I will. After all, it seems you would throw her to this lunatic if you had the chance to save the others."

"It's called a sacrifice."

"Yes… an unneeded one."

They both stared at one another,

"Just don't get in my way, Pietro. I won't hesitate in frying you."

"You don't get in mine."

With that, they dispersed from one another. Pietro going in the same direction that Lance and Remy had taken and Scott back to his room.

* * *

**_Princess Leave Winabago_**- Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. Ohh, seems like Scott and Pietro got a little tension between them!! Scary!!! And, Leroy is mean! :P Alright, well now for you to...

PUSH

THE

PURPLE

BUTTON!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 333


End file.
